<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parent Fluff by twink_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594411">Parent Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes'>twink_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Javid Fluff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Parents, Chubby David Jacobs, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Weight Gain, oc child - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested a parent AU in which one of them is chubby, and that’s such a cute idea. So here it is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Javid Fluff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parent Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha, I don’t have a title and this is super late request because I got sick. Anyway, hope you guys like this! I decided to change things up a bit and made Davey chubby this time. Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack didn’t know when he started losing sleep. He figured it was around the time him and his husband adopted a child, but it was hard to remember. </p><p>Him and Davey would take turns watching the kid because for one reason or another, the kid would just not sleep! Jack was thankful that after maybe a few months or close to a year everything started slowing down.</p><p>Their kid had finally calmed down. Him and Davey were once again able to cuddle and spend quality time with each other once again. It was great. </p><p>Well, speaking of Davey...</p><p>Ever since they adopted, it had effect both of them, but Jack noticed Davey had been hit more with the physical effects.</p><p>He had gotten...well, fat wasn’t exactly the right word. Chubby was more like it. Well, the best way to put it was that he had what people would consider a “dad body”.</p><p>Jack wasn’t exactly against it though. He thought it was kind of cute actually. How he let himself get so soft and squishy. And considering how much their daughter loved hugging him and laying on him, he must’ve been really cuddley too. </p><p>Jack loved it. Sure, an odd contrast because Jack was used to seeing him as a stick the whole time they’ve known each other. But not an unwelcomed one.</p><p>That night as they put their daughter to bed, the married couple let themselves fall onto their bed.</p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around his husband. He buried his nose in the crook of Davey’s neck. </p><p>Davey laughed slightly. “What are you doing, babe?”</p><p>“Cuddling you,” Jack said sleepily. He kissed Davey’s neck and pulled the chubbier boy closer. “You’re soft.”</p><p>Davey turned to face the other, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “You don’t mind? You know... that I’m a little bigger?”</p><p>”I don’t see a problem with it. You’re still the man I married, and now you’re just extra soft. I like it. The dad bod suits you.”</p><p>Davey rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he laughed. </p><p>“No, I’m serious,” Jack responded. “Just means there’s more of you to love. And more of you to cuddle.” He pulled Davey closer and kissed his cheek. </p><p>Davey blushes slightly. “Jacky-”</p><p>“No, you gotta accept my love or else.” He wrapped his arms around Davey and let them slide down to feel his squishy tummy. </p><p>Davey smiled. “Or else what?”</p><p>”Or else I’m gonna have to love you even harder.”</p><p>Davey raised his eyebrows. “Oh? And how are you going to do that?”</p><p>”I’ll show ya tomorrow when we ain’t that tired. Just know, I’m gonna show you I love ya like you’ve felt before.” He let his chin rest on Davey’s head and held him close. </p><p>Davey smirked. “Oh, can’t wait.” He hugged Jack. “Night, Jacky. I love you.”</p><p>”Love you too, baby.”</p><p>They fell asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading guys! Now that I’m not sick, I’ll hopefully be able to upload more often, so that’s fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>